Ouran confessions
by TotallyRandomAwesomeness
Summary: Im pretty sure this has been done before but I wanted to give it a go. Warnings: boy/boy, girl/girl, medium adult themes, a few mild swear words, mention of rape, drugs and Twilight. I'm creating a new rating and saying it's T plus to be safe.


**I know there are a few different types of things like this, but I wanted to do my own. Let me know if you want me to do any other characters, I'd be happy to. Btw I kind of make fun of all of the hosts a bit in here, it's all for fun I'm not serious - I love them all! (although Haruhi makes me mad - she has the pick of all the hosts and she doesn't even care about that sort of stuff)**

**Warnings: boy/boy, some adultish themes, a few mild swear words, mention of rape, drugs and Twilight**

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or any other copyrighted things mentioned in here

**Ouran confessions:**

**Kaoru**  
1. I'm gay and I am in love with Mori-sempai  
2. I'm SO jealous of Honey-sempai, he gets to cling to Mori all he wants and no one cares  
3. I envy the fact that Haruhi can cross dress without criticism, I look sexy in dresses  
4. Haruhi has the worst fashion sense, sometimes I feel like killing her  
5. My first love was my brother which was weird so I got over it  
6. If someone asked to know my life's goal it would be to get Mori-sempai into a dress  
7. And get a photo  
8. Kyouya's incredibly sexy  
9. I have a thing for guys with black hair  
10. I sing pretty well but Hikaru sings like a girl. It's SO funny!

**Hikaru**  
1. I'm gay  
2. I like honey-sempai  
3. Kyouya has a sexy ass  
4. Even though I always act the seme with Kaoru, I think it would be fun to be uke for once  
5. It must be nice to be Haruhi and not give a shit about fashion  
6. I take back what I just said, Haruhi has the worst fashion sense EVER it's actually embarrassing  
7. Occasionally when Haruhi looks really bad Kaoru looks like he wants to throttle her - I can understand why  
8. I like the look of my brother in a dress  
9. Mori-sempai is so lucky to have Honey-sempai around him all the time (especially when he gets to carry him)  
10. I tried to learn to play guitar but it was so much more fun smashing it like a rockstar!

**Mori**  
1. I don't talk much at school because it makes them listen when I do. It also makes everything I say sound important (even when it's not!)  
2. Fangirls piss me off - do they ever stop screaming?  
3. I once spent 3 hours locked in a closet with Tamaki until Kyouya found us. He spent the entire time talking about unicorns and the magical properties of maple syrup - i actually dived out the closet and hugged Kyouya, I dont think I could have survived another minute in there!  
4. I could tell the twins apart quite easily after I met them - it's not that hard  
5. I think Kaoru is hot  
6. He looks sexy in dresses  
7. I think I'm gay  
8. I'm pretty sure when Tamaki carried Haruhi out of the water when she got thrown off a cliff he went hard  
9. Haruhi is very small and cute but I think that she is stupid for not realizing her feelings for Tamaki  
10. I have always wanted to wear a dress

**Honey**  
1. Cake was my first love  
2. Hikaru is my second  
3. I like guys (which is fine according to Takashi, even if people say it isn't it is)  
4. I can kick some serious ass when I want to  
5. Sometimes it gets really boring always acting cute at the host club, I mean I like cute stuff but acting immature gets annoying  
6. I am not nearly as innocent as everyone likes to believe  
7. Tamaki is a pervert, he's always invading peoples personal space  
8. I don't get why heaps of guys are in love with Haruhi, I mean shes our friend and all but she doesn't have the greatest personality ever and it's not like she's really really pretty  
9. Contrary to popular belief I'm not an alien  
10. Or am I?

**Tamaki**  
1. I am a pervert  
2. I feel the need to hug everyone every second of the day  
3. Haruhi is my second love  
4. Kyouya was my first  
5. I like guys and girls - it doesn't matter to me  
6. Haruhi pisses me off sometimes, can't she be nicer?  
7. Other times she's cute  
8. I love to dance around my room in a dress to cheesy pop songs  
9. Everyone thinks I don't know I'm in love with Haruhi cause I call her my 'daughter', I do it especially so they think that  
10. The twins piss me off a lot, they think they can insult be but no! One day I will get back at them and I will be the most awesomest person ever to be really awesome!

**Kyouya**  
1. Screw being the ruler of the world, I wanna be Edward Cullen!  
2. I am actually a really sensitive guy on the inside  
3. The twins are so incredibly sexy  
4. I often dance around my room singing into a hairbrush  
5. My black notebook is a diary, it has nothing to do with club funds  
6. It's mostly full of doodles about Hikaru and Kaoru  
7. In case you haven't noticed, I am gay  
8. My mum was actually a lesbian and ran away from home  
9. I think my dad is so cold because he doesn't get any sex anymore  
10. Haruhi's dad has a crush on me

**Haruhi**  
1. I get my cross dressing habits from my dad  
2. My dad has a crush on Kyouya  
3. It's actually really scary and kind if disturbing  
4. My mum was actually a pretty bad lawyer - I only want to be one to make up for how bad she was  
5. I'm in love with Tamaki-sempai  
6. Although Kyouya has a hot ass  
7. And Hikaru and Kaoru's act is SO sexy  
8. I'm a bit of a slut  
9. Sometimes I feel like wearing a short dress/skirt and flirting with the host club  
10. Sometimes Kaoru looks like he wants to throttle me, it's kind of scary

**Nekozawa**  
1. I'm scared of the boogy man  
2. I have a crush on Tamaki Suoh  
3. He's a sexy manbitch  
4. My favorite songs are barbie girl by aqua and sexy bitch by David guetta  
5. I don't actually worship evil gods, my gods are Oprah and Michael Jackson  
6. Belzenelf can actually talk, he just chooses not to in front of other people  
7. Somedays I don't wear anything under my cloak - no one ever notices  
8. When I grow up I wanna be a fairy, not a demon overlord  
9. I want to be a host club member and hit on the members, not the girls  
10. I often dress as a girl (maybe I can get into the club that way...)

**Renge**  
1. I know Haruhi's a girl  
2. I'm in love with her anyway  
3. I used to think I was Bella swan  
4. I hate twilight now  
5. I had a whole mansion built which was dedicated to twilight  
6. I then blew it up  
7. Did I mention I hate twilight?  
8. I have 600,000 copies of the Ouran fanbook for 2009  
9. And even more for 2010  
10. I want to start a hostess club and beat the host clubs asses into the ground

**Chika**  
1. I dont hate Mitsukuni  
2. I think he's adorable  
3. I'm just jealous because I'm in love with Mori  
4. I actually hate martial arts, I asked my father if I could do ballet instead but he laughed and said 'funny son, really funny. Now get back to training'  
5. *sigh* I will have to put my ballet dreams on hold for now  
6. My brothers gay too  
7. I have a blue stuffed teddy bear just like my brother has a bunny rabbit  
8. Satoshi's my bitch  
9. The only thing I dislike about Mori is that he hardly ever talks  
10. I really do believe my brothers an alien, no matter how cute he is

**Fuyumi**  
1. Kyouya isn't my brother, he's my son. He thinks his mum ran away from home because she was really a lesbian. My father's wife (my actual mum) died of cancer when Kyouya was 1 so he doesn't remember anything.  
2. I was raped when I was 12 **(I dunno how much older Fuyumi is than Kyouya but she's one of the oldest siblings so I'm just gonna say 12 years older)**  
3. Even though I seem nice to people I'm more of an 'Ootori' than Kyouya is  
4. I've caught Kyouya jumping around his room with a hairbrush like he was on crack  
5. It was disturbing  
6. I've also seen his notebook  
7. He has it BAD for the Hitachiin twins (which is fine that he's gay but his obsession is creepy)  
8. And apparently he would rather be Edward Cullen than rule the world  
9. I think he must have been dropped by one of the maids as a baby, which has resulted in him being this... odd  
10. Because it's DEFINITELY not ME who he gets it from


End file.
